Midnight Twilight REWRITE
by Ichigo Mirai
Summary: The final battle is now over. Many thing have changed, inculding the fact that Kagome is still alive. She moves with Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken to Forks to get away. Demons, vampires, werewolves, and mikos are forced to fight together.Thank EAnIL for title
1. Chapter 1

**This is the re-write I had up. Please read this after you have read the Original Version of Midnight Twilight. Then, when you finish, please go vote if you want me to continue this version, the original version, or make a new version.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer while Inuyasha is owned by someone else... none of them are me... no matter how much I really wish I did own them...**

In the depths of a forest surrounded by trees, there was a house that was enormous in size. You could see some of the interior items as you looked through the glass windows on the sides of the house.

The inhabitants of the home were a not human but acted like it around other normal humans. They were a special type of creature that was named vampires. There were eight total in the house.

One of the vamps, the sire, was named Carlisle Cullen. He changed all of the inhabitants except one. He changed one of his 'children' first before he found his 'wife', Esme.

He was beautiful to normal humans. He was pale as a ghost with golden eyes. He had blond hair that looked silky to the touch.

His 'wife', Esme, was the same pale as the rest of the 'family'. She also had golden eyes that stood out with her dark brown hair framing her face. She looked young in her years as a vampire. She looked like she was probably in her early twenties.

One of his children was named Edward. He was the first of the 'children' turned when he almost died of the Spanish influenza. Like his 'parents', he also had golden eyes that was a little dark and the pale skin that marked him a vampire. With his coming as a vampire, he had the talent of reading people's minds. Well, everyone except his 'wife' Bella Swan.

His 'sister', Alice, was a little pixie-like vampire that glided around the place with her 'husband' Jasper following after her. Alice was a little different that her family. She, too, had a talent. She was able to See the future of a selected few. Her eyes were the same golden color and the skin was the same pale as the others.

Another childe was Jasper Hale. He posed as a twin to Rosalie and was the mate of Alice. Like the other two, he had golden eyes, pale skin, and a special talent. He could tell what the humans were feeling by just being in the same area as them. He could also make them feel something else other than what they were originally feeling.

Next was Rosalie Hale. She poses as the other twin to Jasper and was with Emmett. She had golden eyes and pale skin. Unlike the others, she doesn't really have a special talent. She only had beauty beyond normal.

Next to her was her 'husband', Emmett. He was a burly vampire that could break you like you were only a q-tip. He had super strength as his talent. While he was with the humans, he posed as Rosalie's girlfriend but was really her mate.

Last, but not least, was Isabella 'Bella' Swan. She was the odd one of the group. She could be affected by Alice and Jasper's ability; however, she was immune to Edward's ability. She was a normal human until she met Edward and his family. She was the town sheriff's daughter, but she had to tell her father about

They were all sitting around the living room simply talking when Alice's eyes suddenly look like she's just looking out at something else. The Cullens all turned towards her watching and waiting to see what she Saw and when she would get out of the daze.

Alice blinked a few times before looking around the room and stating, "We're going to be having new neighbors and a new student starting tomorrow."

They couldn't get anything else out of her as she walked up the stairs to her room with a confused Jasper following behind her. Everyone turned towards Edward as he may have saw or heard what was going on in Alice's head.

He simply shook his head. He was trying to get into his 'sister's' head, but he could only hear her reciting the entire Japanese alphabet and numbers over and over. They would all have to wait until tomorrow for the news that they would be hearing once they reached school the next day.

A lone girl walked towards a building with a number '2' on the brick. The figure was a girl who had long black hair that was braided reached the middle of her back. She wore a simple black shirt with a silver crescent moon on the back to show that she was part of the House of Moon. She wore a pair of dark jeans that was loose around her knees and legs. Around her neck were two necklaces: one with a maroon crescent moon and the other a small pink jewel; the Shikon No Tama.

In her hand was a piece of paper with her different classes and times for each class. She didn't really wish to participate in school, but she was only about sixteen years old. Her older brother, Sesshomaru Taisho, had told her that she could have helped him with the company that he had managed over the last 500 years, but she easily chose the school idea than the company idea.

Her family still lived, but they each had their own lives that they were living. Souta was finishing his schooling while Grandpa was still taking care of the shrine. Her mother was still watching out for Grandpa and anything else that may be connected to Kagome's travels through the Well.

She could have stayed with them; however, she wanted to see the different places with Sesshomaru, Shippo, Rin, and the servant toad, Jaken. She knew that they survived the long wait, but she did miss the others that didn't make it like Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. She wasn't crying for Inuyasha since he did leave her for Kikyo but did for her sister-and-brother-like-friends.

Sesshomaru and Shippo ruled over a company together, or more like Sesshomaru controlled the company while Shippo was the Vice President of said company: Taisho Corps.

Jaken stayed with them since he was a demon and followed Sesshomaru around a lot. He was also the caretaker of Rin when she was a kid and teenager. He didn't change much, but he did calm down a lot more than normal since he wasn't running around all of Japan with his lord and master.

Rin was changed into a full inuyoukai thanks to Sesshomaru blood adopting her, making her his daughter. She looked the same age as any other teenager, but she was really about 510, give or take some. She still had her brown hair that was pulled up into ponytail of laid straight down her neck. Her height changed throughout the centuries, but she only reached to about Sesshomaru's neck.

She didn't have the crescent moon on her forehead like her adopted father, but she did have the one stripe of one cheek each: blood red color to match her demon enraged eyes once angry enough. Her eyes didn't change from their normal brown, but they did get a little lighter during the transformation.

Back to Kagome, she wondered aimlessly until she saw a building with the appropriate number that she was looking for. She walked into the history room with a small sigh. She had somewhat covered this since she had asked what had happened while the four demons had to wait until her time to see her again since the jewel pulled her back to her own time.

She walked towards the front of the room and waited until the teacher, Mr. Warren, was able to get the class under control.

"Class, we have a new student to day. She comes from Japan with her brothers and sister. Please try not to give her too much trouble since it is her first day here," announced the teacher. He turned towards Kagome and said, "You have the floor Miss Higurashi."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi-Taisho. Like the teacher said, I'm from Japan with my brothers and sister. My brothers are Sesshomaru and Shippo Taisho. My sister, Rin, started today as well," said Kagome as she looked around the room at the different types of students.

She saw that some were still talking about what they did yesterday or what they're going to do for the weekend, thank God it was Friday! Some of the jocks were somewhat listening to her talk or just talking with their own girlfriends they had in class. Some were playing around and throwing paper balls across the room to their friends or people they just want to mess around with. However, when she reached the very back of the room, she saw two figures that stood out from everyone else.

They were deathly pale and handsome. They had golden eyes that were somewhat dark with black outlining the outer ring. They were talking rapidly as they listened to her speak but didn't ask any questions about her sister or anything else. There was one boy and girl.

The boy had bronze colored hair that was messy and a little spiked at the top. He had pale skin and bright golden eyes. Around his neck he wore a silver ring that matched the girl's own necklace next to him.

The girl next to him had the same pale skin as the boy. She had brown hair that ended a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of gold mixed with a little red tint in it. She had an exact same silver ring around her neck.

"Alright then. Miss Higurashi-Taisho, you can sit over there by Edward and Bella. Edward, Bella, can you please help her with the assignments that she missed the last couple of days?" asked the teacher.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She knew she only missed a little since it was only the third day since school started, but she didn't need to look like she already knew what they talked about, which she did, so she just went over and tried to start to 'learn' what happened.

"Hello Kagome. My name is Bella. This is my boyfriend, Edward," introduced the brown haired girl to her left. The boy next to her nodded his head in greeting. She turned her attention back to Bella.

"Hello. So, what did you guys cover the past three days?" asked Kagome. "I don't think I need help with much, but anything you can give me will do great. Plus, it would look like we actually did what we were told."

They both looked at each other than at Kagome before telling her everything they covered from the first day of school: rules, chapters one and two, and homework the first couple of days.

Once that was taken care of Kagome turned the conversation towards what they do for fun around this town. The two vampires glanced at each other before Edward answered,

"Our family goes hiking on some weekends and playing baseball. Bella, here, goes shopping in Port Angels or Seattle with our sisters Alice and Rosalie."

"Basically, nothing much to do around here…" whispered Kagome quietly. "Figures. I move from Japan to a pretty much boring town… Can my life get anymore interesting?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter and for some ideas! Thanks to MoonPrincess1989 for this idea. This person actually got me started on this when I remembered the ideas during class... I was able to finish this today, and I actually started this today as well!! See what the wonders of being bored and sitting in front of a computer could do to you?! **_

**_Well, thanks MoonPrincess1989!! I will actually be using all of your ideas! The next chapter will hold the rest unless someone else can give me some! Enjoy the next installment!! And if the get the chance, please thank MoonPrincess1989..._**

**Disclaimer:I will never own Inuyasha or Twilight... They belong to their respected owner who isn't me or my friends...**

_**Recap:**_

"_Alright, then. Miss Higurashi-Taisho, you can sit over there by Edward and Bella. Edward, Bella, can you please help her with the assignments that she missed the last couple of days?" asked the teacher._

_Kagome didn't know what to do. She knew she only missed a little since it was only the third day since school started, but she didn't need to look like she already knew what they talked about, which she did, so she just went over and tried to start to 'learn' what happened._

"_Hello Kagome. My name is Bella. This is my boyfriend, Edward," introduced the brown haired girl to her left. The boy next to her nodded his head in greeting. She turned her attention back to Bella._

"_Hello. So, what did you guys cover the past three days?" asked Kagome. "I don't think I need help with much, but anything you can give me will do great. Plus, it would look like we actually did what we were told."_

_They both looked at each other than at Kagome before telling her everything they covered from the first day of school: rules, chapters one and two, and homework the first couple of days._

_Once that was taken care of Kagome turned the conversation towards what they do for fun around this town. The two vampires glanced at each other before Edward answered,_

"_Our family goes hiking on some weekends and playing baseball. Bella, here, goes shopping in Port Angels or Seattle with our sisters Alice and Rosalie."_

"_Basically, there's nothing much to do around here…" whispered Kagome quietly. "Figures. I move from Japan to a pretty much boring town… Can my life get anymore interesting?"_

_**End Recap**_

The first couple of classes went by fast as she didn't pay attention to most of them. Kagome waited until the last of her classes were over before running out of the class before she could get trapped by other people with questions on either how she liked Forks so far or why she moved from Japan to here. She really didn't want to answer them as she wanted to see her sister before they headed home for the day.

As she reached the lunchroom she was quickly grabbed by someone with dark brown hair from behind. Kagome took a while to figure out who it was before she turned around and saw Rin.

"_Kagome-nee-chan have a good first couple of classes? Rin couldn't wait until she saw nee-chan!"_ said Rin. She only talked like Sesshomaru when she was around Kagome, Sesshomaru, Shippo, or Jaken since that was what they were used to for the past five centuries. However, while at school, she talked like any normal student so she wouldn't sound like someone who couldn't speak right.

"_It was fine, Rin. Did you have a good morning as well?"_ asked Kagome. She was oblivious to the stares as they both grabbed a tray of food before heading outside to the benches to eat their lunch. They really didn't want to cause a problem with all the different languages being used.

"_Rin's classes were boring since Sesshomaru-sama taught us all this material already,"_ said Rin with a down casted sigh. "What about you, Kagome-chan? How was your morning?"

"Like I said before, it was fine. Classes were the same as yours since we've mostly covered this stuff before."

She was about to continue when she felt something off from the assembled students around the area and inside the cafeteria. It wasn't something you would find being surrounded by humans… at least not in this area.

The area was mostly surrounded by four people who were deathly pale and all had golden eyes. They ranged from small to tall and buff to skinny. They looked nothing alike and yet they all had the same complexion and eyes.

In the group of pale students Kagome recognized two people since she had them in her class first period: Edward and Bella Cullen. She didn't recognize the others, but she did see Rin turn stiff next to her at the sight of them.

Kagome turned towards Rin and asked in their native tongue, _"Do you know any of them? I only know Edward and Bella, but none of the others. Did you have any of them in your other classes?"_

"_Hai. I had the small pixie one, Alice, and her boyfriend, Jasper. Alice is the small one with the brown hair all sticking out on all sides. Jasper is the one who looks like he's in pain just from being here,"_ answered Rin. She continued to stare at them until an unknown voice cut through their thoughts,

"You just saw the Cullen's and Hale. They moved here a while ago, even before Bella moved here. They had two other siblings, but the graduated last year. They were Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. They were also together."

They both turned around and saw a girl with long, wavy brown hair that was tied at the nape of her neck. They continued to stare at her until she said, "Hi! I'm Jessica. You must be the Taisho's."

"Actually, I'm a Higurashi-Taisho," said Kagome. "I moved here with my older brother, and my original family still lives in Japan. I moved with my brother because I wanted to give my mom and brother a break. Her adopted father adopted me into the family, but made me his sister in all but blood."

_Actually, we are related by blood, but they don't need to know about the demon rituals in adopting non-family members in the family… _thought Kagome and Rin at the same time. They both laughed at each other once they realized that they thought the same thing.

"Well, anyway, those four were the Cullen's and Jasper Hale. The small one was Alice Cullen. The girl next to her was Bella Swan, my old friend before she went and joined the Cullen's last year. The male next to Bella was Edward Cullen, her boyfriend. And the blond was Jasper, Alice's boyfriend," continued Jessica as if the two Japanese girls didn't laugh or interrupt her.

"They look nothing alike though. I mean, Alice and Edward don't even look the same. How are they related then?" asked Rin. She knew she was pushing the questions and just getting gossip, but she knew the girl would answer her and wouldn't leave until the 'new kids' got all the news around here.

"They were adopted by the Dr. Cullen and his wife. The Hale's are actually Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew or something like that, but Dr. Cullen adopted Edward and Alice after a while," said Jessica. "Actually, I just think that Mrs. Cullen can't have children, so that's why they adopted all these kids. They live in the same house and are dating each other! Can you say incest?"

Rin and Kagome looked at each other before Rin answered, "Not really. They aren't related by blood, so it's not incest, but they probably have different views on the way they were raised. We know of a few friends that were raised pretty much the same, but they got married a few years ago."

She was thinking of Ayame and Kouga from the Northern and Eastern wolf tribes. They were pretty much raised together while their parents agreed to the marriage between them. Kouga finally learned to stay away from Kagome after she was adopted into the Taisho family by Sesshomaru. In order for Kagome to get together with anyone, the head of the family, in this case Sesshomaru would have to agree with the male in question.

"Yeah, it's not really that bad. Some people can't choose who they love and who they don't. Also, some people would probably love being adopted by other people if it would mean that they received a better home than what they normally would have," said Kagome after she thought about Shippo, Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kikyo loved each other badly enough that Inuyasha left for Hell with her after the final battle with Naraku. She really didn't want him to leave, but he had a promise to fulfill.

_**Flashback**_

_The final battle was over. There were a few casualties, but everything was okay for the most part. Kikyo, who jumped at the last minute to save a blow for Kagome, was on the ground near the God Tree covered in her own blood with a whole in her chest._

_Inuyasha was next to her when she started to disappear into a pit made of black underneath her. She looked up at Inuyasha with tears glistening at the corners of her eyes._

"_Inuyasha, it is time to leave this world," said Kikyo to the hanyou. "Will you keep your promise and come with me willingly?"_

_Everyone froze as they heard what conversed between the dead priestess and inu hanyou. They couldn't understand what was going on, but they knew that Kikyo wanted to drag Inuyasha away from everyone._

_Kagome got up from bandaging Shippo, who got hurt trying to protect Kirara from the hornets from Naraku. She went over to the two beings that started to slowly disappear from their sights._

"_Inuyasha… what is going on?" asked Kagome in a really low voice so only Inuyasha could hear since he was right next to her. "Where are you going?"_

"_Kags, you knew that this day would come sooner or later. I have to fulfill my promise to Kikyo and go with her to hell," said Inuyasha in the same voice as Kagome. Even louder he said, "I'm sorry everyone. Sesshomaru?"_

_The great demon lord of the Western Lands was listening to what his imouto and otouto were saying. When he heard Inuyasha, he answered, "Hn?"_

"_Take care of Kagome… I really don't have to say anything else do I?" said Inuyasha._

_He looked around the area and saw Sango and Miroku had tears around the edges of their eyes. Even Shippo and Kirara were about to join in the crying about losing their favorite hanyou. With one last looked around the area, he closed his eyes and joined Kikyo in the black whole underneath them._

_After that, he was never to be seen again. It left pieces of Kagome's heart there with Inuyasha since he was her adopted brother…_

_**End Flashback!**_

Shippo had lost his parents and found them again, but in different people: Kagome for his mother and Sesshomaru since he practically taught him everything that he needed for when he came into his deeper demon abilities.

"I actually know of a friend who lost his parents and found some more in a different person. So, can you please not mention lost family and something that isn't even incest?" asked Kagome. "And also, can you please leave us alone? We were doing fine without you bothering us."

The now insulted girl stuck her nose high in the air and stomped back over to her group of friends without turning back towards them. Kagome and Rin just watched them leave before going back to their earlier conversation.

"_What do you think Sesshomaru-sama and Shippo-kun will teach us today, nee-chan?"_ asked Rin. _"Like maybe some different fighting stances with our swords or the bow and arrows?"_

"_There isn't anything he could probably teach us with our bows and arrows. Maybe with our swords and how to develop our miko powers some more,"_ answered Kagome.

She first realized that Rin was a miko when they met each other again. Rin had developed some of her own uses for her abilities before Kagome was able to teach her how to do what Kaede had taught her whenever the group stopped for supplies and for Kagome to return home for the future's own supplies.

"_Anyway, what do you think about the Cullen's, Bella, and Jasper? They don't seem like any normal humans, do they?"_ asked Rin. She felt when the entered the grounds and noticed it wasn't the same as the other humans surrounding them.

"_I noticed that as well, but I have no idea what they are… maybe Sesshomaru or Shippo know what they are," _said Kagome. _"Do you have any ideas?"_

"_I don't know, but when I entered the classroom and went to my desk, I accidentally touched Jasper on the arm. He was really cold! I would say that he was from the Arctic if I didn't know that he and his family were here for a few years already,"_ answered Rin.

They both gave up trying to figure it out when the bell rang for the end of lunch and the beginning of the next class. Luckily, this one they both had together: Gym.

As they walked towards the gym they didn't notice the four eyes drilling holes into the back of their heads. However, they did notice when someone tried to break into their minds to try to figure out what they were. They quickly turned around to face whatever or whoever was invading their private thoughts.

The Cullen's, Hale, and Swan group stared after them with curiosity and something akin to gratitude. The silence was broken when Bella said,

"What do you think they are if they figured out that you were trying to Read them, Edward?"

No one answered. They had no clue since they have only dealt with humans and other vampires before. They have no idea who or what they were messing with other than non-humans and unidentified creatures.

"We'll have to ask the La Push pack. Carlisle won't be able to tell us since he hasn't encountered them before either," said Alice once she was out of her dazed look before anyone actually realized she was Seeing a vision.

"What did you see, Alice?" asked Jasper.

"A big silver dog, a crimson fox with many tails, a medium sized white dog, and one weapon, I think a bow and arrow. They were each in the woods near here battling something, but I couldn't see what," answered Alice. She glanced between Edward and Jasper before going to Bella. "I think we need to speak to your wolves so we can know what we are dealing with here."

**_Well? What do you think? If there are any mistakes, please let me know! I will gladly change them to meet your requests! Also, if you have any ideas for the next chapter, don't hesitate to let me know. You never know! I might actually use them in later chapters!_**

**_Please read and review!!! Pretty please?? I worked really hard on this... Please review????_**

**_Ichigo Mirai_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_**

Many people may have already discovered this, but I deleted the first chapter and Chapter 3 some people have already reviewed... So, I did this to replace the third chapter's space and added 'Chapter 3' in Chapter 4's place...


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the final chapter before you all go vote. Please take the time to vote. Otherwise, I will not continue them. **

**Disclaimer: **I will never own Inuyasha or Twilight... I wish I did, but I don't, so I don't think anyone can get me...

_**Recap:**_

"_I noticed that as well, but I have no idea what they are… maybe Sesshomaru or Shippo know what they are," said Kagome. "Do you have any ideas?"_

"_I don't know, but when I entered the classroom and went to my desk, I accidentally touched Jasper on the arm. He was really cold! I would say that he was from the Arctic if I didn't know that he and his family were here for a few years already," answered Rin._

_They both gave up trying to figure it out when the bell rang for the end of lunch and the beginning of the next class. Luckily, this one they both had together: Gym._

_As they walked towards the gym they didn't notice the four eyes drilling holes into the back of their heads. However, they did notice when someone tried to break into their minds to try to figure out what they were. They quickly turned around to face whatever or whoever was invading their private thoughts._

_The Cullen's, Hale, and Swan group stared after them with curiosity and something akin to gratitude. The silence was broken when Bella said,_

"_What do you think they are if they figured out that you were trying to Read them, Edward?"_

_No one answered. They had no clue since they have only dealt with humans and other vampires before. They have no idea who or what they were messing with other than non-humans and unidentified creatures._

"_We'll have to ask the La Push pack. Carlisle won't be able to tell us since he hasn't encountered them before either," said Alice once she was out of her dazed look before anyone actually realized she was Seeing a vision._

"_What did you see, Alice?" asked Jasper._

"_A big silver dog, a crimson fox with many tails, a medium sized white dog, and one weapon, I think a bow and arrow. They were each in the woods near here battling something, but I couldn't see what," answered Alice. She glanced between Edward and Jasper before going to Bella. "I think we need to speak to your wolves so we can know what we are dealing with here."_

_**End Recap**_

The Cullens stared at Alice before they decided to skip the rest of the day and go down to the border of La Push. While on the way, Bella called Billy and Jacob on the way for them to meet them there. Of course, since it was during the day, Billy had to pull Jacob from school, which didn't go well for him.

They arrived in five minutes to wait a few more minutes as a car pulled up with Billy and Jacob. The Cullens only had to wait a few seconds before Esme and Carlisle showed up as well.

"Well, what seems to be the problem if you call in the pack?" asked Billy. He knew that there were some new people that moved into the town, but he had nothing on them. "Well?"

Carlisle, being the head of the coven, answered, "Alice had a vision about foxes, silver dogs, weapons like bows and arrows. We were wondering if you knew anything about these dogs or foxes since you are wolves. Is there anything in the old tales you have that may have mentioned this?"

Jacob and Billy looked at each other before Billy stated, "There is one tale about a silver dog-demon that had an heir that was human and not a demon like the others. Also, this heir was female. She was a miko, or a shrine priestess, that traveled with the dog-demon's half-brother. Of course, the silver dog met the human on a horrible occasion as he was trying to gain access to their father's tomb and father a very powerful sword. The human almost didn't make it that day if it wasn't for the half-brother who tried to protect her."

"Later on, the two met up with a young fox demon whose parents had died due to murder by another set of brother demons called the Thunder Brothers. The half-dog helped the young miko-in-training destroy the two brothers before giving the decision to join them for the hunt of a terrible half-demon named Naraku and destroy him as well," continued Jacob once his father took a break from the myth.

"Along with these three travelers, they met with a monk who was cursed in his hand named Miroku, a demon slayer who lost all her family except her brother named Sango, and Sango's companion Kirara. They were the best of friends and stayed with each other through think and thin. However, the time came for the final battle and the monk and demon slayer died. The half-demon went to hell with his old lover from fifty years before that, and the silver dog-demon took in the miko."

"The older demon taught the young fox and miko how to fight with various weapons and powers they had to join with their weapons to make them even more powerful against their enemies. While he traveled around to check his borders, he would bring his younger charge, another human girl he saved, and the miko. The fox would be under training with his most trusted guards that were foxes that served under him for a very long time," finished Jacob.

They didn't know what happened later on after that, but that was all that was asked of them in the first place. They also didn't have to tell the entire tale to the coven, but it might have been beneficial for them to know what really happened all those years ago.

"So, what really happened after that? Did they die or are they still alive?" asked Rosalie.

Billy looked at Jacob then back towards the vampires. He said, "We don't really know what happened to them, except that they would probably be dead since it was more than five hundred years ago. However, given that demons live longer than normal, they could still be alive, but the humans are probably dead."

"Unless the demons blood-adopt the humans and share the blood, which makes the humans live longer alongside the demons," added Jacob as he thought about the different possibilities.

"True, but I don't think that would have happened," said Billy. He looked towards the coven again and asked, "Why exactly did you ask us about that particular story? You have never wanted to hear them."

Carlisle gathered his thoughts on the subject before he answered, "There are some new people in town that Edward can't read very well. We think that they may have been the ones in that particular story, but now we aren't so sure since they are both humans."

"They are also both Japanese which lead us to believe that they may have also been connected with some Japanese legends that have been told," added Alice with a slight glaze to her eyes as she had another small vision.

She was on a battlefield that held dead bodies. Four people were standing tall and sweat clung to them like a blanket on a cold winter night.

_**One person was a girl that had a demon slayer outfit on that had ice blue and black colorings. Her hair was pulled up to a high ponytail that swayed in the wind as it blew. She had a sword in one hand while a small dagger was in the other. Her eyes were a blue that were dull with haunted events that had happened to her or to someone surrounding her.**_

_**Alice looked closely towards the girl and gasped. She saw that the girl was like the new girl, Kagome, but a little bit more solemn that what she was now. This girl was the exact same person, but the eyes she knows now are full of life and are different from the dull and lifeless ones she sees now.**_

_**The second person had long silver hair that reached his middle-back. He had golden eyes that had a pink tinge at the corners and claws for fingers. He wore a white shirt with red hexagons on the shoulders and sleeves and white pants with black boots. On his side were one sword and one sheath while one sword was in his hand facing the fourth figure.**_

_**To Alice, this person looked oddly familiar, but she didn't know who he was until he got a good look at his eyes without the pink. He looked like the guy that came to pick up Kagome and Rin from school that day. She turned towards the third figure and stared.**_

_**This one was the same as the one before; only he had two dog-ears on his head and wore a red outfit instead of white. He didn't have any shoes on, so she could see the claws there along on his hands as he gripped a huge sword. This person also had golden eyes, but they weren't tinged with pink that would gradually change to red in time.**_

_**Alice didn't know who this was, but if she should guess, then she would probably chose that he was the brother or something of the other to the other silver-haired man. She never saw him around the school or town, but that probably meant that he died or was away on business. When she turned towards the fourth figure that had all weapons turned to him, she gasped.**_

_**This one had wavy black hair and wore some odd purple clothing mixed with black designs. He was odd to say the least since he had black tentacles coming out from the front of his chest like it was nothing. He sent two of them towards the two silver haired people and completely ignored the girl with her own sword and dagger.**_

_**The two brothers leaped out of the way before one yelled, "Now Kagome!"**_

_**The other one, the one with the two dog-ears, yelled out as well, "Get him with one of your arrows, wench!"**_

_**Her suspicions now confirmed, Alice watched as Kagome dropped her weapons and had her arms out in front of her before drawing back like you would a bow and arrow. In an instant, there was a vibrant pink bow and arrow in Kagome's hands getting ready to be released. The arrow was released, and the only thing that Alice thought of before the vision ended was the name: Naraku.**_

When Alice came out of the vision, she whispered, "Naraku." She turned towards the La Push pack and said, "I saw the battle between four people. Two here silver-haired while another was a girl. Her name was Kagome. The last one was Naraku."

Billy looked at her questionably, "Yes. Those four would probably be Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands; his brother Inuyasha, who died a few centuries back; Kagome, the miko that traveled with Inuyasha and their companions."

**Now, it's time to go vote please. Let me know what you think I should do next. Continue the Original? The re-write? New version?**

**Ichigo Mirai**


	5. Note

Author's Note

Please go back to Midnight Twilight – ORIGINAL and read that. Then, please come back to this and read it. After all that is done, please go to my profile and answer the Poll. I would like your opinion on what to do with this fic.

Ichigo Mirai


End file.
